1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to a tamper-evident fastening assembly and a method for sealing an outlet of a conduit with the fastening assembly such that end users can readily tell if the outlet has been opened previously.
2. Description of Related Art
Tamper-proof caps are well known and commonly used in industrial applications. Such caps include a plug for closing an outlet and a one piece-molded flexible strap attached at one end to the plug and having a locking mechanism integral with the plug. The strap also includes at least one tooth at its free end to irreversibly insert into the locking mechanism. The strap forms a tight closed loop around a conduit with the plug covering the outlet. The strap must be broken in order to gain access to the outlet, thereby protecting the outlet before it is used and evidencing prior use or tampering if the strip is broken. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,012 to Tyson et al. for an example of a tamper-proof sealing plug assembly, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.